


Fart

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Love you🍄🍃🍃
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fart

Danny y Steve estaban en la oficina del Marín revisando informes que ocuparían en su declaración, el rubio se levantó y se acercó a un mueble donde estaban otros papeles que ocuparían.

El más bajo se agachó y abrió el cajón y agarró el folder que ocupaba, al levantarse el rubio solamente sintió como salía de su cuerpo una burbuja de aire, se quedó quieto al saber Que un pequeño gas había salido de él, miró a su compañero y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo arrugar su nariz ante el olor.

"Oh por Dios que asco, ¿acaso te podriste por dentro?" Steve se levantó para abrir las ventanas y la puerta "diablos Danno de pérdida ve al baño, me ahogas con la peste" el moreno se empieza a reir y volteó a ver a su amigo para burlarse, pero se detuvo al ver que no lo miraba y que temblaba un poco.

Danny miró a Steve, sintió vergüenza y ganas de llorar ante la situación, tiró la carpeta y salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño del cuartel. No quería salir de ahí, se tiró al suelo tratando de pensar en cómo irse de la oficina sin toparse con su compañero.

"¿Danno?"

El rubio no contestó, se quedo quieto mientras miraba fijamente la puerta.

"Hey Danny, se que estas ahí, abre me por favor" Steve esperó la respuesta de su compañero, pero no obtuvo ninguna "Bien, abriré esta puerta te guste o no"

El comandante pateo la puerta hasta que se abrió, entró para encontrar a su amigo abajo del lavamanos con las rodillas en el pecho y su rostro enterrado en ellas.

"¿Qué sucede amigo, porque has reaccionado de esta manera?" Pregunto Steve muy preocupado.

"Lo siento, no pude controlar me y te hice pasar un desagradable momento, no volverá a pasar lo prometo" el detective dijo vergonzosamente.

"Danno... tranquilo, sólo bromeaba, se que eso sucede a veces. Sólo me burlaba de ti, no es para que te sientas mal ni nada"

"No, fue grosero de mi parte hacer eso, debí aguantar más e irme a otro lado para que no te hiciera pasar ese horroroso momento"

"Daniel, fue un accidente totalmente natural, tu cuerpo quiso expulsar el aire que traias en tu cuerpo y no siempre se puede controlar éso, así que no te preocupes, ahora sal de ahí y vayamos a comer"

"N-No, estoy bien aquí"

Steve se agachó y jaló a su compañero para abrazarlo, al principio lo sintió tenso pero poco a poco se relajó en su agarre.

"Vamos a casa amigo"

"Esta bien"

"Levanta el rostro y mirame, no tienes porque avergonzarse de esto, es completamente normal y yo también lo hago así que sería cruel de mi parte si te rechazara por esto"

"Steve... me da vergüenza"

"Te vez adorable con ese sonrojo en tu rostro"

"Ca-callate"

"Te amo" Steve se inclinó y beso los labios del contrario.

"Yo también te amo" Danny sonrió y se dejo arrastrar por su amigo al camaro.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love you🍄🍃🍃


End file.
